Luca and Nathan
Nathan.PNG|Nathan, one of my OC's Luca.JPG|Luca, Nathan's little brother. Luca and Nathan are owned by Jackjoinsthepawpatrol and are her OC's use them in your stories but ask for permission first. These pups will not be having crushes since they had mates before joining the team. Luca and Nathan joined the PAW Patrol after running away from their old owner, Jacob. They're birthdays are the fourth of July and 30th of August. Luca- Luca is a four year old Great Dane pup. He's all cream/ orange with white on his tail tip, silver coloured paws and underbelly and he also has a white ring over his left eye. After he joins the PAW Patrol, Nathan, Kovu, Kion and Luca get adopted by Mr Porter and Alex. Luca wears a dark green collar and has grey eyes. Nathan- Nathan is a seven year old Great Dane pup. He's all silver with a black tail tip, white paws and a black stripe going down his back. After he joins the PAW Patrol, Nathan, Kovu, Kion and Luca get adopted by Mr Porter and Alex. Nathan wears a black collar and has green eyes. Luca: Luca is a smart, active Great Dane pup with a heart of gold. Nathan: Nathan is a very shy pup who vowed to protect his brother. DJ.- Big brother Bagheera- Luca's wife. Cade, Lucky and Steve- brothers Cadance- sister Fuli, Scarlet, Louie and Roger- Cade's pups, Luca, Nathan, Cadance, Lucky and Steve's nephews and nieces Diesel, DJ, Richard and Jess- Luca's pups, Nathan, Cadance, Cade, Lucky and Steve's nephews and niece Kovu and Kion- Cade, Cadance, Lucky, Steve and Luca's nephews, Nathan's sons Rocky: they love to hang out with him and play pranks on the other pups. Marshall: he's clumsy like Luca but they love to play. Chase: they often complain about his take charge attitude but still like to tease him.. Skye: they like playing air tag and hang out whenever they get the chance to wear their air pup gear. Rubble: Rubble loves digging with them and finding buried treasure. Zuma: Nathan likes playing in the bay with Zuma whereas his little brother prefers to stay on nice dry, high places such as the cliffs by the beach. Luca: baths. He hates them. He's never had one and doesn't plan to have one. Whenever bath day is mentioned, Luca quivers in fear and jumps into Ryder's arms. Only Ryder and his big bro, Nathan know how scared Luca gets whenever there's something warm and clear around. They promised that they won't tell another living soul. Nathan: Nathan's worst fear is going down from high places so he's rarely picked for missions. He's only picked for missions when his younger brother is picked as well. Luca: Nathan, playing pranks, Apollo the super pup and cheesy kibble, Kovu and Kion. His family Nathan: Luca, air tag, digging, water, teasing Chase, seeing Luca not looking where he's going, Marshall crashing into the elevator and his gear, DJ. Luca: seeing his brother upset, pup pup boogie, Chase's take charge attitude and baths. Their old owner, Jacob. Nathan: going on missions without his brother by his side. Their old owner, Jacob. Luca: his pup tag is the same as everyone else's exept his has another use. Luca's pup tag can change into a pocket knife. His symbol is a police baton with a navy blue background. Nathan: his pup tag is the same as everyone else's but is different to Luca's; Luca's pup tag can change into a pocket knife, Nathan's can't. Nathan's symbol is a explosive with a royal blue background. Luca: Luca is the PAW Patrol's interrogation pup. Nathan: Nathan is the PAW Patrol's explosive pup. Luca: Luca's pup pack contains 1. A net, to catch the criminal 2. sniper rifle complete with tranqilizer darts 3. A portable filing cabinet with criminal records in it, mostly about Mayor Humdinger. 4. A pair of handcuffs, to handcuff the criminal(s). Nathan: Nathan's contains 1. A metal detector 2. A pack of explosives 3. A pick 4. A trowel Luca: Luca's vehicle is a black Range rover that can transform into a rocket. It also has his symbols on it. Nathan: Nathan's vehicle is a red 4x4. It also has his symbols on it. Luca: Interrogate or intimidate, choose your fate!! This pup's Got the gang!! I'm on the right track!! Nathan: Watch out, explosives about!! Quick, take cover!! It's gonna blow!! Luca: Adult: Lewis Hamilton (plays Ryan Reeves in The Dumping Ground) Young: Ryan O'Donohue (voices young Kovu in lion king 2) Teenage: Jason Marsden (voices teenage Kovu in lion king 2) Nathan: Adult: Mathew Broderick Young: Max Charles (voices Kion in lion guard) Teenage: tba Luca and Nathan's devastating past A very mixed breed Christmas Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Characters